


tethered

by sinningpumpkin



Series: bound by you [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Drugged Sex, Face-Sitting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: He pulls out a little baggie, stuffed with a collection of paraphernalia, and roots around in it until three non descript pills fall into his palm. Felix practically shoulders past Dimitri to pluck one of them out of Sylvain’s hand. Sylvain gives him a rude little look before passing the second to Dimitri. “Chew it. And try not to puke.”~Or, Dimitri tries a new drug and his lovers take care of him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: bound by you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789627
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	tethered

**Author's Note:**

> trans felix in this one, afab terms used for his junk but no piv

“You’re sure?” Sylvain asks for what seems like the twentieth time. They’re about to go into the club and Dimitri can feel the bass shiver up into his body through the sidewalk. Felix hasn’t said much at all since they left the apartment, but he’s been watching Dimitri closely. A few months ago, he would have thought that Felix was trying to keep Dimitri from ruining his night. Now, he can mark that sharp, insistent stare as one of worry.

He looks between them once more and nods. “Yeah,” he says, just to drill the point home. Sylvain doesn’t look entirely convinced, so Dimitri presses up against him. Just that little bit of confidence is enough to send Sylvain’s heart racing under his palm. He leans into Sylvain, lips at the shell of his ear and Felix draws close to catch his words as well. “You want this just as much as I do. No need to be so considerate.” Sylvain’s hands land on his hips and Dimitri’s body goes taut under the attention. He clenches around the plug Felix had helped him with before they left, and lets out an indulgent half moan. “I trust you.”

Something--the declaration or the little whine--spurs Sylvain into action. Dimitri leans away as he digs around in his pockets. He pulls out a little baggie, stuffed with a collection of paraphernalia, and roots around in it until three non descript pills fall into his palm. Felix practically shoulders past Dimitri to pluck one of them out of Sylvain’s hand. Sylvain gives him a rude little look before passing the second to Dimitri. “Chew it. And try not to puke.”

Dimitri’s lip curls, but he does as he’s told. The pill disintegrates between his teeth, spreading over his tongue with a chemical burn that makes his belly roll. He nearly retches before Felix is at his side, offering him a bottle of orange juice. Dimitri takes it without question and gulps the juice down until the worst of that taste is gone. He shudders and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Felix gives him a little grin and curls his arm around his waist. “C’mon, you’ll like the lights.”

~

He does like the lights. By the time they’ve ordered drinks and convinced Dimitri to dance with them, the high starts to hit. Tingles spread across his face and down his arms, sensitizing his body to an almost embarrassing degree as they slot between sweaty bodies in front of the DJ booth. The music is deafening and Dimitri loses himself in it, his once awkward dancing becoming fluid and free as Sylvain and Felix crowd around him. Trails are left in his vision by the colors flashing through the entire room, in time with the music. All around them, lights flash as well, on the tips of people’s fingers and curling around their lithe bodies.

It’s intoxicating. Time stretches like bubblegum. Dimitri blinks and goes from sober to high. Takes a breath and suddenly his feet are aching from hours of dancing. Felix leans into a kiss and he can’t even really savor it, the drugged haze stealing him away again. Sweat drips from the tip of his nose and gets into his eyes as they dance, becoming one with the crowd around them.

Panic threatens him a few times. The crowd pushes between him and Sylvain, severing their contact for an unbearable minute. Or when he tries to hook his fingers into Felix’s belt loops and gets swiftly batted away. Each time, they help him recover, warm hands leaving gooseflesh all over him as he dances between their bodies. It takes him a while to realize that he’s the highest of the three of them, barely able to put a sentence together as they both babysit him. That sparks a fresh panic in him too, but only as long as it takes for Sylvain’s teeth to nip at his ear and Felix’s ass to grind back against his cock.

He’s been wanting this. And they made it happen. The love he feels in that moment transcends everything else. His eyes flutter shut and he moans. It’s buried under the layers of music, but his lovers manage to hear him, feeding off that sound as they grope and kiss at him. He doesn’t know how long it's been, but his feet hurt and his cock aches where it’s laid up under his waistband. Words are hard to find, but Sylvain somehow understands. Even with his earlier rebuttal, when Dimitri grabs Felix’s hand, he doesn’t let go.

They make it off the dancefloor unscathed, before time goes strange again. The cold night air nips at his cheeks and then he’s climbing into the Uber that Sylvain called. He closes his eyes and lays across the backseat, only rousing out of his half sleep when Felix pushes him back to sitting. The air hits him again, but only for a moment before he’s inside. His stomach turns in the elevator and Felix holds a hand over his mouth, as if that’ll help him avoid puking.

And then they’re back in the apartment, comfortable and familiar. “C’mere,” Sylvain says, a hand on Dimitri’s back to guide him into the living room. His cock is plump and hot in his jeans, mouth dry as he sprawls across the couch. Felix and Sylvain follow him, all heat and softness as he gets pressed between them. The position is so similar to the first time he saw them like this, he can’t help but whine, thighs going tight around Sylvain’s hips as he tangles his fingers in Felix’s hair.

“Needy,” Felix murmurs. His breath ruffles Dimitri’s hair and he still fights to pull him closer, fingers uncoordinated and limbs jellied. Felix goes sweet on him faster than he normally would. “Calm down,” he says with a little laugh that makes Dimitri’s ribcage fill with butterflies. For a moment he thinks they might try to break through his skin, but Felix kisses his temple and he forgets them for the moment. “Focus on me.” Dimitri nods, head twisting until he can mouth at Felix’s closest bare skin. He tastes like sweat and it makes Dimitri’s mouth water.

Sylvain busies himself with undressing Dimitri, his hands dragging slow and indulgent down his thighs as if there’s something new to see. There’s nothing novel about it. They dressed him, made him blush when they tossed him jeans without underwear. But Sylvain still savors it like he’s never gotten Dimitri naked before. 

He tugs Dimitri’s jeans down over his thighs, leaving them tangled at his knees before leaning back over him. He thumbs at Dimitri’s bare hip bones and lets his hot breath skim over his cock. Dimitri feels like he’s been electrocuted. “Too much!” Felix reprimands and that overwhelming, soft caress of breath backs off.

“Sorry, sweetheart.” Sylvain doesn’t sound sorry in the slightest, but Dimitri can’t find the words to scold him. His shoes thump to the carpet, followed by his socks before his tangled jeans are discarded entirely. He flexes his toes, taking a shaky breath as Felix’s fingers tickle at his belly.

“Sit up, darling,” Felix whispers. Dimitri gasps, wet and hot and overwhelmed. He wants to hear those endearments tumble off Felix’s lips for the rest of his life. He does as asked, head tilting back as twin pairs of hands ruck up his shirt before finally pulling it off. His eyes open as cool air peaks his nipples and pulls gooseflesh to the tops of his arms.

“Oh.” It doesn’t sound like he’s saying it, but he knows that no one else would have. His belly turns, vision blurring as he watches strange shapes curdle on the ceiling. They shouldn’t be there. He makes another strangled noise that his lips don’t seem to part for. He doesn’t like looking at the ceiling, but he’s not sure how to stop.

A hand slides across his eyes and he whimpers, head whipping back and forth. Another pair of hands press on his belly, easing Dimitri back until he’s pillowed on Felix’s chest. “Focus on me.” Sylvain’s the one saying it now, his breath back on Dimitri’s skin before he kisses his cheek. Dimitri tries to nod, but Felix holds him still and kisses the curve of his ear. “You feel me?” Sylvain murmurs. For a terrifying moment, Dimitri doesn’t, but then calloused fingers pinch the buds of his nipples. He gasps, arching up into the touch. That movement isn’t restricted, so he keeps it up, pushing his chest into Sylvain’s hands as pleasure boils under his skin.

“Fuck-k,” he’s slurring. “Syl--” He drags his nails down Dimitri’s chest and over his belly. “Sylvain!” His whimpering is only met with soft laughter and Sylvain’s hands framing his cock but not quite touching it. Dimitri’s glad for it. If easy touches on his hips and belly have him close to shaking apart, he’s not sure what would happen if Sylvain touched his cock. Those long fingers stroke to the insides of his thighs, coaxing them apart.

His hands slide toward Dimitri’s ass, calloused and hot as they cup the meager swell of him. Dimitri remembers all at once that he’s plugged, stretched around one of their widest toys. Felix had prepared him, fingered him open with so much lube it dripped onto the sheets. Stuffed him full of even more before he slid the plug in. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” he starts chanting, squirming enough to make Felix curl an arm around his chest.

Sylvain doesn’t respond to him and for an awful moment, Dimitri thinks that he’ll be treated to teasing while he feels like he’s coming apart at the seams. But, Sylvain’s fingers probe at the base of the plug and then grip it tight. He keens as Sylvain pulls the toy out of him, warm lube dripping over his rim in the second it takes Sylvain to open his pants. And then, he’s between Dimitri’s thighs, the thick press of his cock against his hole and his demanding desire overwhelming him all at once.

His cock sinks inside Dimitri easily, lube bubbling out around his rim as Sylvain grabs his thighs and groans. Dimitri echoes him, barely able to breathe as Sylvain rocks into him, filling him up until all Dimitri can do is pant and shake. Sylvain’s fingers press into his thighs and Dimitri can already imagine the little purple marks that will litter him by the morning. He’s wound taut all around him, holding back until Dimitri’s panting his name.

“Keep your eyes closed, okay?” Felix’s voice in his ear is soft and careful. Dimitri nods and Felix starts to shift. He lays Dimitri back on the couch cushions, keeping his grasping hands out of the way as he stands somewhere beside him. He steps back into reach and Dimitri grabs for him, gasping when his fingers meet the bare skin of his thigh. “Eyes closed,” Felix reminds him, before he presses one knee down on the couch beside Dimitri’s head.

Sylvain’s cock is still a warm, heavy presence inside of him, keeping him hot and needy as Felix swings his other leg over Dimitri’s face. He’s dextrous and careful, settling himself above Dimitri’s mouth with relative ease. He can smell Felix’s cunt and his mouth waters, hands finally free to roam back over Felix’s thighs and ass. He cups Felix’s waist, trying to urge him down onto his mouth. Felix stays as stubborn as ever, only laughing at Dimitri’s attempts as he plays with his hair.

Then, Sylvain starts really fucking him. Long, strong thrusts that send his body rocking up against the arm of the couch. He groans. His hole clenches around Sylvain’s cock, the sound of them rocking together filthy. Felix rocks with the movement of their bodies, catching himself above Dimitri’s head and bringing his cunt tantalizingly closer to Dimitri’s mouth. “Please, Fe,” he whispers. He keeps his mouth open, tongue out as he tries to taste him.

“You want it, princess?” Felix’s words are scathing and Dimitri’s cock drips onto his belly. Sylvain swears somewhere behind him, fingers going tighter on Dimitri’s body and cock pistoning faster.

Dimitri nods, panting out something that might resemble his name as he arches up into their twin touches. Felix hums and finally lowers his pussy to Dimitri’s mouth. He swipes between his folds first, tasting him and pressing his tongue inside him. It coaxes more dripping wetness out of him, fingers tightening in his hair as he starts to grind minutely on Dimitri’s jaw. Continuing the delicate movements of his tongue get a lot harder when Sylvain hefts one of his legs into the crook of his elbow and begins to fuck into him at the perfect angle.

Dimitri’s tongue flicks over Felix’s cock, before pillowing against it. He groans when Sylvain’s cock grinds against his prostate, a hot exquisite pleasure that stuffs his head with cotton. He squeezes at Felix’s ass, coaxing him into fucking his cock along Dimitri’s tongue. They make quick messes of each other. Saliva on Felix’s thighs and slick rolling over Dimitri’s chin and down his neck. It’s perfect.

Sylvain growls, something animalistic and hot that makes Dimitri shiver. Felix must notice, because he’s laughing, as breathless and fucked out as the noise may be. Sylvain’s hand lands on Dimitri’s belly, bracing himself as he fucks into him deeper and harder. Dimitri is dizzy, head spinning even as he lays still, senses overwhelmed between Felix over top of him and Sylvain stuffing him full. 

Even without speaking, Sylvain fucks him just how he likes. Dimitri is hot all over for him, toes curled as Sylvain grinds into him until he’s convinced there’s a bulge in his belly. His cock throbs with need, desire almost turning painful until Sylvain groans again. “Gonna cum inside you, princess.” Dimitri tries to arch his back but Felix pins him, selfish and mean as he grips Dimitri’s hair and keeps him tight to his cunt. “Get you nice and full,” Sylvain mutters. He thrusts once more, sinking impossibly deeper into Dimitri’s belly. His cock twitches and heat spills inside of him, sticky and thick.

Dimitri whimpers, lashes fluttering as his eyes threaten to open. “Your turn, baby.” Sylvain’s hips roll through that sticky mess inside him and Dimitri shakes apart, whining like a whore as his cock spills untouched across his belly. Felix moans above him as he does, riding Dimitri’s face until his jaw is aching. Sylvain doesn’t yet leave him alone, a warm hand cupping his spent, aching cock and coaxing out those last dregs of pleasure until he’s practically thrashing on the couch. 

Felix follows soon after, with a series of breathy little moans pointed at the ceiling as he tears out a few strands of Dimitri’s hair. He gushes into Dimitri’s mouth and even half out of his mind with pleasure, he does his best to lap at his clit until he’s shivering and oversensitive. Felix shifts and collapses on top of him as Sylvain pets Dimitri's thighs. He opens his eyes slowly and those overwhelming patterns have disappeared from the ceiling. 

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and pats Felix’s shoulder. He twists to look at him, eyes big and luminous in the dim room. “You wanna cum again?” Felix grins at him and Sylvain laughs.

~

They end up falling in bed together a little before dawn. They don’t wake till past noon, with terrible breath and cum crusted in awkward places. Only two of them can fit in the shower at a time so Dimitri brushes his teeth as Felix and Sylvain steam up the bathroom. He watches their shapes behind the glossed door of the shower, toothpaste dripping down his chin as Sylvain’s morning voice dissolves into his normal smooth tone. Felix finishes first and lets Dimitri in as he towels off. Sylvain stays in with him the whole time, getting as many handfuls of Dimitri’s ass and tits as he can. “You’re insatiable,” he laughs, shucking off Sylvain's hands for the final time as he turns off the water.

Felix is still waiting for them when they get out, combing his hair with a towel around his waist. Dimitri tries to not stare at his chest as he dries off and detangles his hair. Sylvain has none of his reservations, pinching at Felix’s nipple and demanding a kiss before he leaves the bathroom. They get dressed together and go to the kitchen together, never far from each other as one makes coffee and the others try to fry their eggs correctly.

They’d told Dimitri that the morning after would be terrible. Dreary and maybe a little scary, but as Dimitri leans on Sylvain’s broad back and watches Felix check the date on their creamer, everything feels bright and full of life. He grins to himself and presses his face into the middle of Sylvain’s back. 

**Author's Note:**

> the last part of this series :,) this was so fun to write and i hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
